


After Comes Later

by luneborne



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (implied) leopika technically ig, M/M, POV Second Person, is this a case of stream of consciousness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneborne/pseuds/luneborne
Summary: You pushed your body past its limits and now you must dream.
Kudos: 2





	After Comes Later

You’re dreaming. So you’re not worried about where the others are or why Leorio’s here, especially not when he’s beside you, smiling and laughing and talking. 

His hand is warm. They’re intertwined with yours. He’s leading you along a path in the forest. No, it’s actually through a city park. No, it’s a ballroom on a ship. No, it doesn’t matter. You’re with him.

You tell yourself that you don’t fear death. Yet you fear something else: After.

Once all is said and done, what comes after, Kurapika? 

After is a lot of things. Filed away for future consideration. And after doesn’t forget that. It takes on many forms to remind you: a man, a day, a child, a dream. After can be anything. Sometimes you think it doesn't exist. All used up for now. Most of the time you run from it because you’re chasing this. This is why you’re doing all this. They took your before so you’ll give them this. This is more important than after. This will give you and your family peace for after. 

This becomes familiar.

Familiar hurts and exhausts you but it’s familiar at least. So you carve a home you never sleep in out of it because tomorrow can be cruel to those without homes. It costs so much to live here; you’re paying for it in seconds, hours, years. 

Do you even have time for after?

Leorio’s looking at you, waiting for an answer. He doesn’t demand one, only waits and waits and waits and waits. You will only keep him waiting. 

However, you know his answer. There’s time. This doesn’t have to be the end. Leorio thinks you can choose something different. You think about that sometimes too. He hugs you and you allow it. There are many different endings and the ones that would involve him sound pleasant. Happy. Hopeful. Your after doesn’t have to be lonely. 

But, after is for later and this is now. You must remain focused. So, no matter what he tries to tell you, don’t listen to it. 

You’re only dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to try out writing in 2nd person! I wrote this up last night but I hope it's a pleasant read and not convoluted! :)


End file.
